Werewolf Roommate
by StephyLyanne
Summary: Supernatural college that allows humans. Werewolf Soul Evans rooms with human Make Albarn. What starts off as a pain in Soul's butt, turns into something way more. Trying something different, let me know what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

_How? How did Soul end with such a weak human as his roommate? He didn't remember checking the box next to pain in the ass as a roommate qualification._

He watched his new roommate, Maka, walking around the kitchen putting together some lunch for herself before she took off to class. She had no idea that she was being watched like prey as she hummed to herself.

Soul growled when he saw her reach for the turkey meat he bought and had to stop himself from getting up and snatching it out of her hands.

She finally looked up and smiled at her new roommate.

"Hey Soul, you're cool if I take some turkey for my sandwich right?" She gave him the biggest smile that she could muster up trying to stay on her roommates good side.

"Whatever…" He turned so she wouldn't see his face reddening from being caught watching her.

 _Damn humans and always wanting to share everything._ He thought to himself.

He turned to see Maka staring very intently at him.

Soul raised a brow at her, "Can I help you?" He said rhetorically.

"Hmm…I've never met a shifter before. Well not this close atleast just when I was out and about quick hello and goodbye, but now I'm living with one. Should I worry about you **_marking_** your territory?"

Soul saw red and was in her face in a second ready to blow up.

"Listen here little tits!" He was shushed with a finger in his face.

"Chillax Soul I'm totally messing with you. I'm not one of those assholes, as long as you respect my human antics I will respect your wolfy antics. I'll even tolerate your hair on the couch from shedding. Deal." She gave him a genuine smile when he visibly calmed and pulled her finger out of his face.

"Deal, but I do have to warn you I am very possessive of what is mine," he gave her a toothy grin that seemed to make her blush slightly.

 _Neither had any clue of what was to come..._


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's it like living with a shifter Maka?" Black*Star smirked at her while she chewed her sandwhich.

"Well he seems chill enough so far. I mean he was eyeing me while I made my sandwhich, but I think it's just 'cuz I was using his turkey without asking. My bad." I laughed remembering how he watched my every move and shiver.

"Woah, that bad huh?" Black*Star asked. He looked genuinely concerned. "You need me to have a little talk with this guy Maka?"

"Ha, shut it Star. Just 'cuz you have shifter blood in you doesn't mean he'll even acknowledge what you say." I look at star with a smirk which makes him blush with anger.

"Look just 'cuz I never shifted doesn't mean you can just say I have shifter blood punk ass I am a shifter! My wolf is just lazy and stubborn and won't show himself…yet." HMPH.

The way he ends his sentence with a HMPH tells me I hit a nerve sorry Star I'm not trying to bug you. It's just I think I bugged my roommate so now it's bugging me that I bugged him and I wanted to make a good first impression, but I messed that up." I look at him with a small smile hoping he won't be mad at me, at least not for long.

 _I don't count Star as a shifter since I've never seen his wolfy side, but I need to learn to shut my mouth around him since it bothers him more than he lets on._

Black*Star gives me a big grin and puts his arm around my shoulders, "Of course I could never stay mad at you Maka. You're like the little sister I never wanted! Now lets go back to your place. I want to meet this roommate of yours and see if he meets the qualifications of wolfy roommate that you were looking for."

"Star I wasn't looking for a wolfy roommate, just a roommate." I shrug his arm off of me so I can punch him.

"Sure Maka, and my hair isn't Blue. Which by the way is all natural. Bestowed on me by the gods of sexiness and MMMPHRMM."

I shove my sandwhich into Black*Star's mouth to shut him up. I love the guy, he's my best friend, but he's one cocky SOB sometimes.

"Star I've said it once today already, but SHUT IT." I give him my no nonsense face.

He doesn't care he just talks around all the food in his mouth, " Maka you love me, so I don't have to shut up."

A piece of bread and turkey fly out of his mouth when he speaks and I can't help but think that if my roommate meets Star I am for sure getting kicked out tonight.

Ugh oh well. He's going to meet him eventually.

"Come on Star lets go before you choke." He laughs while trying to swallow his food and picks up our bags so we can head to the apartment.

 _Hmm I wonder if he's home?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized that I switched point of views. It went from the first chapter both of them talking no actual point of view to second chapter Maka's point of view. SO, I will fix it by just making this next chapter go back to where it's from both point of views again. Deal? Sorry guys I completely spaced on that. -.-**

 _Damn humans._ Soul thought to himself as he walked around the apartment picking up things that Make left on the floor or fixing things that she moved.

"Why can't she understand that I don't like my things being touched by other people. Now it smells like her." _Hmm *sniff*sniff* Woah she smells like cinnamon and honey._

"Well if I'd known that some of your wolfy antics would be sniffing my things I left around I wouldn't have given in so willingly." Maka said with a little smirk, Black*Star laughing behind her.

Soul dropped her shirt he'd been sniffing and turned to face Maka and her friend with a bright red face.

"Uhm...sorry habit. I sniff things to get peoples scent. Especially someone who I'm living with so...you know...I can know your...scent..."

"Wow theres no way to make that sound any less creepy than it looked dude." Black*Star laughed and pushed past Maka to stand in from of Soul.

"The names Black*Star, you must be Soul." He held out his hand for Soul to shake. Soul still red in the face grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Yeah, you must be the boyfriend." Both Maka and Black*Star had the smiles wiped off their faces.

"No no no. He's like my brother practically. Gross." Maka shivered at the thought.

Black*Star deadpanned. "Oh like it would be so bad to date me. Pfft I am a God! You should be glad I am even in your presence peasant!"

Soul looked to Maka who was already looking at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Does he do this a lot?" She nodded her head and looked a bit sorry.

Black*Star kept ranting about how great he was, completely oblivious that he was ignored and began climbing to the top of the couch.

"Okay, hey get your dirty shoes off the couch before I kick your ass." Soul said trying to keep his cool. He had just met this guy and he was already annoyed.

"AND...hmm oh my bad." Black*Star said hopping off the couch. "Sorry man. I have my moments."

"Whatever." Soul shrugged his shoulders at Black*Star. "So I thought you said you didn't know any shifters besides me roomy."

Maka a bit confused looked at Soul, "I don't." Black*Star gave her an annoyed look.

"Well this Black*Star guy smells like a shifter. So either you're lying or he's really good at hiding that from you, your so called brother." Soul was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

 _I don't like this guy around her. Wait...what does it matter?_ Soul thought annoyed by his random thought.

"Well actually I am only half shifter, but man thank you for finally telling Maka that I am one because she never acknowledges it." Black*Star said while pointing his thumb in Maka's direction.

Maka stuck her tongue out at him. "Well he's never shifted, so since I've never seen his wolf it doesn't exist to me." She stated simply.

"Hmmm." Soul looked at Black*Star with pity. "You want help getting your wolf out?"

Black*Star looked at Soul with wide eyes, "Dude yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

_I could watch this all day._ Maka thought to herself as she watched her best friend and her new roommate in front of her.

Soul had prompted that he and Black*Star start with yoga to help Black*Star find his inner wolf. What she hadn't expected was for them to meditate with their shirts off, and that they would look so good just sitting there topless.

Yes although Black*Star has been her best friend since they were in diapers, but she knew a good looking man when she saw one and right now she saw 2.

Her best friend was very nice to look at but Soul? Oh Soul was a glorious wonder that she was oh so grateful to be allowed to observe at this very serene moment.

The boys were sitting in front of her with their legs crossed, arms in their laps and eyes closed breathing slowly in sync.

Maka was so entranced watching them that she hadn't realized that she had been literally staring at them with her mouth open for the last 5 minutes.

"Maka if you keep staring at us like that you're going to start catching flies."

Soul hadn't even opened his eyes, but he could feel her eyes on him. He was as much flattered at the attention as he was annoyed that this human ogled him like a piece of meat.

 _I'm the hunter here sweetheart._ He thought to himself, then shook his head annoyed at himself again for thinking such things.

"Okay dude I'm getting bored, and my " _inner wolf"_ is either asleep or really just not there 'cuz I don't hear anything."

Black*Star opened his eyes and threw himself on the ground.

Soul opened his eyes and looked at the blue haired boy with a look of exasperation.

"You need to be quiet for longer than 10 minutes in order for your wolf to make a connection with you dumbass. He will never come if he knows you won't give him a chance to speak with you."

Soul stood up and looked down at Black*Star with a raised eyebrow.

Maka giggled as Black*Star stuck his tongue at Soul.

"You think you can get him to quiet down long enough to at least try and make contact? He has to have his wolf in there somewhere probably just as annoyed and sad as he is."

Soul look so sad as he said these words to Maka, but watched Black*Star. _Maybe he isn't such a hard ass after all._ Maka thought to herself.

"I can try to get him to calm down, but no promises." Maka said as she sat in front of Black*Star and patted his knees to get his attention.

Black*Star sat up and made a face at Maka who stuck her tongue at him as he had done to Soul and smiled.

They both closed their eyes and Maka began whispering to Black*Star.

"Okay Star breathe in and out. I need you to focus on my voice and just breathe in deeply and now out. Good, good you're getting it. Keep going just like that. In and out. Good job Star."

Soul watched in amazement at not only how Black*Star stayed quiet and still for Maka, but how good Maka's voice sounded to him.

It seemed to rub him in all the right ways and he couldn't figure out why or what it meant, but he needed to be closer to her. He needed to hear her voice all around him.

"Soul? Hey Soul are you okay? You're..uhm…a little close dontcha think?"

Soul opened his eyes and realized just how close he had scootched to Maka and how comfortable he felt next to her.

Maka was staring at him with a questioning look, and Black*Star was looking at him with a peeved look on his face.

"Uhm sorry meditation got a little too much for me. Guess I started falling asleep." Soul said with a shrug, but Maka could see that something was bugging him.

She may not have known him long enough to know all his tales, but she could see that he was hiding something.

 _Hmm I will have to ask him about that later_ thought Maka.

"So, guess my wolf really isn't there then huh dude?" Black*Star asked Soul with a defeated look.

Soul patted his shoulder and sighed, "Well I'm not sure, but next time I go for a run you can come with, and maybe your wolf will want to come out to play then."

Maka laughed, "Why wouldn't it want to come out to _"play"_ right now then? I am just as friendly as you are wolf boy."

"Hmm I'm not sure about that because when my wolf and I look at you we don't see only prey we see a bit of a hunter there too." Soul said very matter o'factly.

Maka and Soul stared at each other for a few seconds before Black*Star cut in,

"Okay dude! Enough flirting with my kid sister! I'm starting to gag." He said and dry heeved for emphasis.

"I am not flirting just stating a fact. There's something about you Maka, but what is it? Well I'm just not sure yet."

Soul held Maka's gaze again and then shrugged it off as if it nothing had happened.

 _There really is something about her, and I just can't place my finger on it…yet._

"Well I'll be heading back to the apartment. I need to call my brother about some stuff so I'll see you at "home" Maka. Later Black*Star." Soul said and offered them a wave goodbye.

Maka and Black*Star watched Soul go until they thought he was out of hearing distance and gave each other a look.

"So what's his deal? Does he just have a staring problem or are you hiding something on you that only he seems to know about?" Black*Star said to Maka throwing his arms in the air.

Maka breathed hard and sighed, "I don't know Star, but that look was intense I can tell you that much. I don't think he was really looking at me, but more like…I guess you could say…my soul."

They both looked at each other and then busted out laughing hysterically.

"I don't know Maka, but there is something in the way he looks at you. I can see it, and I think you can feel it too. There's something there, weird maybe, but it's there. Call it my wolfs intuition." Black*Star said with a smirk.

"Oh because your wolf has been so present lately." Maka deadpanned.

"Whatever dude just watch out with that one. He has a look in his eyes." Black*Star said while pushing Maka over.

Maka laughed and looked over in the direction Soul had taken and sighed.

 _Well there is something there, but what?_


End file.
